


The Physical

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [46]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Brothers, Cobra Kai Dojo, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Karate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Ollie has to get a physical for his new karate class, and he isn’t excited about it.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	The Physical

Ollie stood in front of his closet mirror, grinning widely. Elio, who was passing by in the hallway, had to stop and smile at the delighted look on Ollie’s face. Ollie suddenly saw Elio’s reflection in his mirror and turned to face him. They smiled at one another. 

“You look happy,” Elio said. 

Ollie nodded. “Yeah. I just can’t believe it.” He turned and looked at himself in the mirror again, sporting his karate uniform. 

“Can’t believe what?” 

“I’m already a white belt!!” Ollie squealed while punching the air in front of him. 

Elio chuckled. “Very impressive,” he said.

They heard another set of footsteps tapping down the hallway, and Oliver appeared behind Elio a moment later, wrapping his arms around him. He smiled at Ollie, too. “You look like a natural, Ollie. Are you excited about your first class?” 

Ollie nodded. “I’m already a white belt,” he added dreamily. He just loved the sound of it. Ollie. The white belt. Ollie, the white belt! Seeing Ollie so happy caused Elio and Oliver to smile at each other. Oliver leaned down and kissed Elio’s cheek. 

“Don’t forget though, you have to go to the doctor for a physical.” Oliver reminded him. 

Ollie wasn’t concerned. He simply shrugged and said, “Oh, I decided I’m not doing that.” 

Elio and Oliver looked at one another as if to say, _uh oh_. Oliver could see Elio looking at him pleadingly. He didn’t want to be the bad guy, apparently. Oliver didn’t want to, either, but when a bad guy was needed, it always fell to him. So he sighed and said, “Well, Ollie, we don’t get to decide not to. It’s required.” 

Ollie turned from the mirror to face his brother and Oliver. He looked doubtful. “I don’t want to though.” 

Elio began to look nervous, but Oliver shrugged. “Then no karate.” 

Ollie’s mouth opened, but his eyes squinted. “I want to go to karate, but I don’t want to go to the doctor.” The little boy thought he must not have been clear. 

Elio decided to give it a try himself, walking over and ruffling Ollie’s hair. He stood behind Ollie, both of them looking in the mirror. “Ollie, it’s a rule. They won’t let you come to class without a physical. There’s nothing Oliver or I can do to change it. It’s their rule.” 

Still looking into the mirror, Ollie’s eyes slid upward to meet Oliver’s who was still standing in the doorway. He wore the look that said he didn’t understand why they were still talking about this since he’d already explained it. 

Ollie seemed to be thinking it over. “Well, what even is a physical?” he wanted to know. 

“It’s not a big deal Ollie. They just want to make sure you’re healthy enough to exercise… and you are,” Elio said. 

“It’s not exercise. It’s karate,” Ollie said, demonstrating a kick so Elio could understand the difference. He’d started practicing by himself using YouTube while he was waiting for the next section for new students to begin. 

From the door, Oliver tried again, “Let’s go! We need to get the physical done. Sometimes it can take a long time and we don’t want to be late for your class.” 

Ollie decided he was not going to be able to talk anyone out of the physical, and if they were only going to sign a form saying he was healthy, that didn’t sound too bad. They hadn’t been able to get an appointment with Ollie’s pediatrician so quickly, so they decided to go by a walk-in clinic where no appointment was necessary. It was only a formality anyway. When Ollie got into the office, he found that he liked the doctor. She was very funny, and he liked to laugh. She looked in his ears, listened to his heart, and listened to him breathe. She was jotting notes on the form as she made her way through the checklist. Finally she looked over the form and said, “Okay, you’re looking good, Ollie. I hope you enjoy karate.” 

Ollie got up to demonstrate a kick, but Oliver wouldn’t let him. He sighed, disappointed.

The doctor smiled at everyone then and waved the form. “This will be at the front desk when you leave. The nurse will be in soon for his shot.” 

Tension fell over the three of them like a soggy woolen blanket. Elio cringed. Oliver felt a headache forming behind his eyes. Ollie shook his head vigorously. “Nuh-uh,” he said. 

The doctor looked confused. “He’s up to date on his shots,” Oliver said. “You can call his pediatrician.” 

The doctor looked carefully at the chart, flipping back and forth. “Sure. We will be glad to call his pediatrician, but his immunization record is complete. But he needs another MMR by age 8.” 

“I’m SEVEN!!” Ollie grumbled angrily. 

“Given when your birthday falls and when you had your first one, you’re due for the booster though. The measles have really been surging, so we are very diligent about making sure all children have their booster BY age eight.” When she saw the sullen looks she was being given by all three of the people in the small examination room she added, “If you want to wait, that’s up to you, but I can’t check this box saying he’s had the MMR booster, and they will not let him begin classes without this form.” Ollie didn’t think she was funny any longer, and he no longer liked her even a little bit. 

No one spoke for a moment, until Elio said, “Fine, thank you, doctor.” 

As soon as the doctor left the room, Ollie was a puddle of tears. “I don’t want a shot,” he whined. Elio rolled his eyes. “Ollie, it won’t even hurt.”

Ollie shook his head. “You wouldn’t even get a flu shot when me and Oliver did because you said you don’t like SHOTS!” Ollie complained. 

Elio shuddered, because this was true. He’d flatly refused to take part in the flu shot fiasco, even when Oliver insisted that Ollie get one. He’d felt a little guilty about that at the time, and regretted it even more now.

“Nevertheless, Ollie, if you don’t get the shot, then you won’t get to take karate. And then you’ll still have to get the shot when you’re eight,” Elio explained as he looked toward Oliver for backup. He thought Oliver would say the same thing, _no shot, no karate_. It was a simple thing. But, he didn’t. 

“Come here, Ollie,” Oliver said gently. And Oliver walked over to him, sniffling. Oliver stretched an arm over to a nearby table and plucked a tissue from a box. He pulled Ollie onto his lap and blotted his eyes with the tissue. “What are you most excited to learn in karate?” he asked.

Ollie poked his lip out, knowing that Oliver was only trying to distract him. But still he answered, “Breaking a board.” 

Oliver nodded. “That will be pretty amazing, huh? I’ll bet even Elio can’t break a board.” 

Ollie looked tearfully up at his big brother who nodded. “It’s true. I have never broken a board.”

Ollie giggled. He knew Elio was being silly. He played along. “Not even one teensy weensy board?” he asked. 

Elio shook his head. “Not unless you count the things I’ve broken accidentally.”

Ollie giggled again. Soon they were all talking about karate as well as about all of the things Elio couldn’t do, no one seemed to notice that Oliver also couldn’t break a board. When the nurse came in with the shot, Ollie began to panic again. He shook his head. “Noooooooo,” he whined. 

Elio turned away, too. He hated the sight of needles, and even more, he hated the sight of Ollie scared and in pain, and he knew Oliver was comforting him. 

“Shhhhhhh,” Oliver said, and he used his hand to gently guide Ollie’s head toward his shoulder. “Just don’t look,” he soothed. He felt Ollie pressing his forehead into his shoulder as he whined. He was so upset that even the nurse looked nervous, but Oliver smiled at her and nodded. “He’s okay,” he said to her, more for Ollie’s benefit than hers. 

She quickly sat down and firmly took hold of Ollie’s arm, causing him to let out a high-pitched, panicked sound. “NOOOOOoooooooooo,” he whined. 

Oliver patted his back. “You’re okay,” he reassured. “NOO!!!” Ollie jerked his arm away and covered it with his other hand. “NO SHOTS!!!” he cried, not caring whether he sounded like a baby. If he hadn’t been so upset, he might have noticed that his hand was covering not only his arm, but a Band-Aid. Elio and Oliver were both talking to him at once, and it seemed to take a long time before he could distinguish the words. 

“It’s over. You did it,” he heard Elio say finally. 

Oliver was still holding him tightly. Ollie looked up at Oliver as if wanting him to confirm what Elio was telling him. Oliver smiled and briefly kissed his forehead. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked. 

Ollie beamed then. He hadn’t even felt it. 

“You were very brave,” the nurse said, smiling at the cute little boy who she thought seemed very lucky to have two people who loved him so much. 

“That’s ‘cause I’m a white belt,” Ollie explained, and everyone laughed. 

  
  



End file.
